


(This is) Your song

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A special surprise, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: It wasn't an exaggeration to state that Minhyuk was the embarrassing one in the relationship. But this Valentine’s Day, Hyunwoo was going to top it all. This Valentine’s Day, Hyunwoo would be the embarrassing one (mind you, he would still be plenty embarrassed).





	

 

It wasn't an exaggeration to state that Minhyuk was the embarrassing one in the relationship. Not that Hyunwoo would ever admit to being embarrassed by his boyfriend (he would often use the words 'pleasantly surprised'). From the loud, public declarations of love to the dozens of roses delivered to his work or the love letters sealed with candle wax; Minhyuk always had a flair for the dramatic.  
  
It wasn't embarrassing, per say, it was rather endearing, the way Minhyuk's love just could not be contained and had to be expressed in (rather loud) other ways. Minhyuk was all about the grand gestures, the kind of romance that swept you off your feet and took away your breath. Being with Minhyuk was exhilarating. Some days it took everything out of Hyunwoo just to keep up with Minhyuk. He truly was like a whirlwind, filled to the brim with energy and optimism and a never-ending sense of adventure. (He was a wanderer, an adventurer, a dreamer.)

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, was calm. Sensible. Quiet. His love was in the little things, like breakfast in bed on Sunday morning or playing Minhyuk’s favorite video games with him to cheer him up to the sneaked kisses in the cinema. His love was the silent force in their relationship. (Minhyuk would always say he was his anchor, his one and only support.)

Hyunwoo would keep him grounded when he floated out too high. He talked him out of quitting his studies to start a podcast about unicorns, convinced him not to buy that 9 foot gold-sprayed Christmas tree and he once saved him from blowing up the kitchen with an improvised science experiment. But it wasn’t like Hyunwoo was always the one telling him _no,_ he wasn’t his parent, he was his partner.

Which also meant that Hyunwoo had given Minhyuk piggyback rides in pajamas through their college halls. He had built pillow forts and watched the stars all night and helped Minhyuk make his mood board for his dream trip to New Zealand (“I’m gonna go there one day. I’m gonna meet the hobbits, Hyunwoo.”) Minhyuk helped draw out Hyunwoo’s more spontaneous side (which was hidden somewhere beneath the layers of broad shouldered muscles and the initial awkwardness).

Minhyuk gave him strength. Minhyuk gave him confidence. Minhyuk gave him everything, his heart, his soul, his body (and soon, hopefully, his hand).

From the first moment they met, Hyunwoo had thought Minhyuk was something special. (Something _especially_ annoying, at first, as Hyunwoo had tried to enjoy his peaceful lunch with Hoseok, and Minhyuk had just not wanted to stop talking extremely loud and extremely much.)

To his dismay, they shared many classes, despite following a different Major. To his even greater dismay, Minhyuk seemed to have taken a liking to him. He sat next to him. He talked to him. He laughed ( _with_ ) at him.

He wasn’t quite sure when the annoyance turned into appreciation. He wasn’t quite sure when he stopped thinking of him as loud and flaky and tiresome (and how it suddenly turned into bright and fun and exciting).

He wasn’t quite sure when he started looking forward to sitting next to him.

He wasn’t quite sure when his laughter started sounding like music to his ears.

He wasn’t quite sure when exactly his heart first skipped a beat anytime Minhyuk would smile at him, or touch his hand, or looked only at him.

But he knew that he was smitten.

By the end of the year, Hyunwoo told Minhyuk he loved him.

It wasn’t a grand declaration of love. There were no candles or rose petal hearts or romantic music playing in the background. There was no champagne, no fireworks, no slow-motion running towards each other. (But Minhyuk would think back of it as the most perfect moment.)

Instead there was Hyunwoo, stammering out a confession, and then there was kissing.

A lot of kissing.

They dated all the way throughout college. They watched their friends date, break up, and date again (and in the end, their best friends ended up dating each other). They failed tests, and passed them. They graduated. They worked part-time jobs to save up for an apartment and moved in together. They started working at their current jobs. These were busy times.

Their relationship was a constant in a sea of change. Over the years, the love they had for each other never dimmed. If anything, it only grew stronger.

Minhyuk loved grand gestures. The cheesier the better. Birthdays, Christmas and Valentine’s Day were his chance to shine, his chance to go big or go home. They were his chance to thoroughly embarrass Hyunwoo (Not that he would ever admit to purposefully being embarrassing).

He wrapped himself as a birthday present, he put mistletoe up in every corner of the apartment, he bought flowers and chocolate and teddy bears. He serenaded Hyunwoo at work, he held a flash mob for his birthday, he got an entire choir to sing personalized Christmas carols. Once, he even rented a skywriter plane to write _I love you, Hyunwoo._

But this Valentine’s Day, Hyunwoo was going to top it all. This Valentine’s Day, Hyunwoo would be the embarrassing one (mind you, he would still be plenty embarrassed). Weeks of planning had gone in advance. He had recruited the help of his best friend Hoseok, and his boyfriend Hyungwon to join in, too. (Hyunwoo had expected Hoseok to be the most excited, but unexpectedly Hyungwon had jumped at the chance to embarrass his best friend) Minhyuk’s co-workers Jooheon and Changkyun agreed to help too.

It was going to have to be the cheesiest, corniest, most embarrassing day of all time.

Minhyuk was a primary school teacher, working with the youngest kids (ages 3-5). He was a natural with children. They would hang on his every word. He would play with them, tell them the wildest stories he made up on the spot. They would love him, naturally, and he would love them back. (Hyunwoo loved seeing him with kids. Maybe one day they could have a kid of their own.)

Hyunwoo kissed him goodbye at the door, pretending not to know it was Valentine’s Day. Minhyuk knew, because Minhyuk always knew when it was Valentine’s Day, as was evident by the fresh bouquet of flowers on the table, complete with a card and a box of chocolates.

“Have a good day, babe. See you tonight.” Hyunwoo said, ushering Minhyuk out. Aside from Valentine’s Day, it was also just a regular Tuesday, which meant both of them would have had to go to work (Hyunwoo would, too, if he hadn’t taken the day off to prepare for the surprise).

Now that he finally had the house to himself, it was time for phase one of Operation Bag the Cheese (Hyungwon had insisted on calling it like that).

He laid out a lane of rose petals from the door to the living room (turns out there was no such thing as bulk discount for fake rose petals, but it was a financial sacrifice he was willing to make), surrounding the living room table in a rather large heart shape. Fairy lights and candles were placed all around the house.

Hoseok and Hyungwon brought over the groceries they had been hiding at their place. (Champagne, a varied assortment of chocolates, Minhyuk’s favorite pasta, and homemade cheesecake for dessert)

While Hoseok and Hyungwon had set up the music (and bickered about what song from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack was the most romantic), Hyunwoo made the cheesecake and prepared everything for dinner.

“Now remember, all you have to do is light the candles, turn on the music, and put the sauce and the pasta on a low fire ten minutes to six.”

Once the apartment was properly decorated as if it had jumped straight out of a Hallmark catalogue (it took a few hours, but every inch of space was covered in flowers and hearts and candles), it was time for phase two.

 

Phase two involved about five dozen balloons, a bear costume and a white limousine (Hyunwoo first opted for a white horse, but neither he nor Minhyuk knew how to ride).

Once Hyunwoo had arrived at Minhyuk's school, he squeezed into the bear costume (he was glad that the giant foam head hid his bright red face). On cue, _Come and get your love_ by Redbone started to blast over the intercom (courtesy of Jooheon) as Hyunwoo opened the door to Minhyuk’s classroom.

The kids shrieked at the sight of the giant bear that started to dance towards their teacher. " _Bear with me,_ " he whispered into Minhyuk's ear as he swept him off his feet, dancing around the classroom until the song ended. Minhyuk groaned as Hyunwoo waltzed him around (which meant the embarrassing-part was definitely working), though Hyunwoo could see the smile that bloomed on his face and the blush that crept on his cheeks.

The song ended, and Minhyuk started to walk back to his desk, but Hyunwoo tightly held his hand in his paw. "No, no, you're mine today."

"B-but what about the kids?" Minhyuk sputtered.

"I will take over class. Now go and be bear-napped." Changkyun appeared in the doorframe, winking at the perplexed Minhyuk.

Minhyuk let himself be whisked away by a bear (that was most definitely his boyfriend) to just outside of the school. Hyunwoo had instructed him to keep his eyes closed for a minute. As he opened them again, the white limousine had driven up in front of him.

 

"So if this is the white horse, then where is my prince?" Minhyuk joked.

"Right here." Hyunwoo re-appeared. He had ditched the bear costume for a crisp black suit (the one that Minhyuk loved so much because it accentuated his features in all the right places). His hair was smoothed back (and Minhyuk would have to admit he really did look regal).

" _Wow_. I am liking this day more and more."

Minhyuk took Hyunwoo's arm, let him lead him into the car, where he was greeted with a sea of heart shaped balloons and a bottle of champagne. The balloons prevented him from seeing where they were going, and Hyunwoo also would not budge.

"Just sit back and relax. You'll know it when we get there."

So Minhyuk sat back and relaxed, enjoying the champagne and the soft romantic music and the company of the man he loved.

 

About two hours later the car stopped as they had arrived at their destination.

"If you've waited this long to tell me you're a serial killer, I will seriously get angry." Minhyuk huffed as Hyunwoo blindfolded him before he led him out of the car.

Hyunwoo laughed as he placed Minhyuk on the right spot.

"I'm _serious_! The kidnapping, the remote location, the blindfold. If you're not a serial killer, than what else?"

"Just remove your blindfold, you silly pup."

 

Minhyuk opened his eyes to what was possibly the most magical scene on earth. He stood in the middle of lush gardens, surrounded by (very small) green hills and (very, very little) houses built into the hillsides. It was as if he had been transported to Middle Earth (or rather, a miniature version of it).

" _Oh my god_." Minhyuk exclaimed, hand clasped over his mouth. Hyunwoo, who had come to stand behind him, wrapped his arms around him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I couldn't quite bring you to the Shire, not yet, anyway, but I hope this will do in the meantime."

"It's.... it's _perfect_." Minhyuk whispered, unable to do or say something for a moment. "Thank you."

The moment of quiet bewilderment passed very quickly, as Minhyuk returned to his usual hyperactive, curious state, and soon he was running around between the miniature flowers. It was a small indoors Lord of the Rings inspired park.

 

At the edge of the park was a regular sized coffee shop, where Hyunwoo ordered two coffees while Minhyuk explored the miniature village.

"Oh my god Hyunwoo there are little _hobbits_ in there." Minhyuk yelled, his nose pressed against the little window. Hyunwoo sipped his coffee, smiling as Minhyuk walked around like a kid in a candy store. (Soon he would be dragged from house to house to look at all the hobbit dolls, but for now he enjoyed the sight from afar.)

Three hours and a very flustered Minhyuk later, they were on their way back home. Minhyuk had wanted to stay longer, but they had to be home in time for phase three. Minhyuk couldn't stop talking about the hobbits on the way back, and Hyunwoo just listened and smiled and sipped his champagne (He loved his enthusiasm. Minhyuk was always so cute when he was excited about something, his eyes would light up and he wouldn't be able to stop smiling).

They arrived back at their apartment a little before six. Hoseok and Hyungwon wouldn't be gone before six, so Hyunwoo would have to kill some time. As Minhyuk was about to get out of the car, Hyunwoo pulled him back in.

 

" _Hey. You know what I've never done....? Make out in a limousine_." He whispered in his ear, pulling him close.

"Hyunwoo! The driver can see us, you know!" Minhyuk gasped.

Hyunwoo grinned. "I asked him to turn off the camera beforehand."

Minhyuk looked shocked. "Who are you and what have you done to my shy, awkward Hyunwoo...?!"

"Don't tell me you're not tempted."

"Well, I am, but...."

"Just kiss me, you idiot."

Before Minhyuk could protest more, Hyunwoo pressed his lips on his. He softly pushed Minhyuk back against the leather seats, straddling him. He held his head in his hands, softly tangling his fingers in his hair. The kiss was long and deep and electric, leaving both of them gasping for air. Hyunwoo slipped his tongue inside, eliciting a soft moan from Minhyuk as their kiss gradually turned into something more.

Hyunwoo had to get Minhyuk inside of the house before they got too carried away (and he really was not about to have sex in the back of a limousine).

"Let's go inside." He suggested.

Minhyuk nodded, letting Hyunwoo lead him up the stairs of their apartment.

The first thing Hyunwoo smelled was fire. (Or rather, the smell of something _on fire._ )

The second thing Hyunwoo saw was smoke. (It billowed from underneath the door.)

Hyunwoo cursed under his breath, letting go of Minhyuk's hand as he fumbled with the keys in his pocket. He immediately rushed to the kitchen. The scene he found was less dramatic than he initially thought, but his nice home cooked meal was _definitely_ ruined. The pasta had boiled over, leaving foam and sticky pasta strings all over the stove. The sauce had completely dried up, leaving only a hard, burned layer on the bottom of the pan. (The sauce was smoking just slightly.)

"HOW? I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR TEN MINUTES?!" Hyunwoo yelled at his phone (he had either just dialed Hoseok, or was just yelling at Hoseok in general).

 

Minhyuk followed him, slowly, taking in all the gaudy decorations. "Hyunwoo... what is all of this?"

"RUINED. Ruined is what it is!" Hyunwoo cried out, frustrated, showing Minhyuk the pans with the last remnants of the pasta.

At that moment Ewan McGregor’s rendition of ‘ _Your Song_ ’ started to play. Minhyuk, who had been obsessed with Moulin Rouge ever since finding out that Obi-Wan Kenobi could sing, audibly gasped. " _It’s my song"_ he whispered.

He looked at the candles, the flowers, the fairy lights strung across the walls. He looked at the nicely set table, the hearts, the rose petals, the chocolate (the only thing he didn't see was the little box that was burning a hole in Hyunwoo's suit pocket.)

 

"Hyunwoo, it's _beautiful._ " He gasped.

"No, no it's not." Hyunwoo sulked. "Dinner is ruined and it's too late to go to the store now."

"Hey, hey, that's fine. Let's just order food then." Minhyuk hushed as he patted his back.

"But I wanted today to be _perfect._ "

"It _is_ perfect. Today was perfect. You-- you were perfect." Minhyuk cupped Hyunwoo's face.

Hyunwoo sighed. "Alright. Okay. What do you want to eat then?"

Minhyuk's smile beamed, and he didn't have to say anything for Hyunwoo to understand that the answer was pizza (because the answer was _always_ pizza).

 

Hyunwoo dialed up the pizza place. While they waited for the pizza's to arrive, Minhyuk wandered around the apartment, dazed by the amount of work Hyunwoo had put into it. "When did you do all of this?... Hyunwoo, this is amazing."

He ran over to hug Hyunwoo and accidentally knocked the box out of his pocket. "Whoops, lemme just--" He bent over to pick it up before realizing what it was.

"H-Hyunwoo, is this...?" With shaking hands he gave the box back to Hyunwoo.

If there was ever such a thing as a look of pure misery, it was the look that momentarily crossed Hyunwoo's face (all his carefully mapped out plans were slowly falling in the water, but now the cat was definitely out of the bag). He quickly regained his composure, and before he lost the courage, he dropped to his knee and opened the box.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Lee Minhyuk, will you make the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?"

(There were many moments when he had imagined this to happen. Waiting for the pizza, however, was not one of these moments.)

Minhyuk clasped his hand over his mouth (for the umpteenth time that day). Tears streamed down his face. "Oh my _god_. Yes, yes, of course." He grabbed Hyunwoo's hand, pulling him up and kissing him hard.

Just then, the bell rang.

_Of course._

 

"Great. Just _great_. Phenomenal timing." Hyunwoo said sarcastically, sighing as he got onto his feet. "You hold this for a second, okay?"

Minhyuk nodded shakily, eyeing the ring that was thrust into his hands (the ring that was supposed to be _on his finger_ , hadn't it been for the pizza delivery interrupting their moment).

A minute later Hyunwoo re-appeared with pizza's in his hand.

"Anyway... where were we. I believe it was something like this." He had put the pizza's aside, returning to his position on his knees. He took the ring from Minhyuk's hands.

"Lee Minhyuk, will you do me the honor of marrying you?" He asked, for the second time.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Minhyuk answered, tearing up again as Hyunwoo slid the ring onto his finger.

 

Hyunwoo remained seated on one knee. Minhyuk gave him a questioning look.

"Lee Minhyuk, will you do me the honor of eating that pizza with me before it gets cold?"

Minhyuk punched him in the shoulder, which almost caused Hyunwoo to fall backwards, but answered with a straight face still. "Yes, yes, I will."

 

It wasn't quite the romantic dinner Hyunwoo had in mind, but as he judged by the smile that wouldn't leave Minhyuk's face, it didn't really matter what they ate, or if they ate at all.

 

(As Minhyuk would later recall, he didn’t even remember the burnt food, or the fire. Heck, he didn’t even remember the pizza. All he remembered was that moment, that _perfect_ moment, when his beautiful boyfriend became his fiancée, and would later become his husband.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> HeLLO welcome to cheesy fluffy showhyuk time  
> crossing off the [Holiday Themed] square!


End file.
